Yep, The Fates Definitely Hate Me
by BrightGreenNails
Summary: Maggie's back as one of the Seven and this time there's some major problems. Gaia's back, Eidolons are trying to possess the crew, Annabeth's having weird dreams and Nico is missing... And Coach Hedge doesn't show up until the second chapter! Oh my gods, how will they survive? (Maggie is in place of Piper but she is NOT loving Jason!) Sequel to "The Fates Must Really Hate Me"


The hood of my favorite black cloak was down, revealing my pale and anxious face. I ran my hand through my spiky, short brown hair as I waited. We had found Percy.

Okay, quick little background info:(read this really fast in my voice) Nico and I figured out it was Gaia who tried to use the Titans as distractions so we tracked her down. Then there was this little run-in with Lycaon which prevented us from reaching her. But then Nico went missing so I came back to Camp— totally ignoring the fact that all the gods minus Poseidon and Apollo wanted me dead only to find that all the gods had withdrawn so I wasn't in danger of being incinerated by them yet because they didn't know I was there. Then Jason, Leo and I went on a quest to save Hera, fought two giants and met Thalia again. The end.

Okay? Okay. I'm not saying it again so you better had listened.

Anywho, Annabeth saw and walked over to grasp my hand. "Hey, you alright?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, I don't think I'm _ever_ alright." I said. "There's always either titans trying to kill me, gods wanting to kill me, werewolves wanting to kill me, primordial gods trying to kill me, monsters trying to kill me, and Nico."

Annabeth tilted her head, "What's wrong with Nico?"

"He doesn't mean to but a lot of times his dangerous schemes try to kill me." I answered— completely serious.

"Oh… That really shouldn't surprise me." Annabeth said with a laugh.

I smiled and saw Jason talking to Leo up front. That was when a giant rock-head thing showed up.

After a while we figured things out but then we had to hand over our weapons.

Touching my ring I looked at him. "Hello Terminus." I said simply before dropping my ring in the box and climbing down the rope ladder. About five rungs above ground I jumped and landed cat-like on all fours. I stood, straightened my cloak and turned to see a crowd of Romans. I waved as Jason and Leo came down.

Introductions happened, blah, blah, blah. Really, the only interesting part was when Annabeth judo-flipped Percy… That was awesome, but I had to hide my smile in case the Romans thought I was, like, planning to assassinate them with my awesome mind powers that they don't know I have, so you know…

Then I we actually walked up to the Praetors. I turned to— Reyne, I think her name was, and said hi before turning to Percy who had an arm around Annabeth. "Don't I get a hug?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "Well, you did make Annabeth pretend we were tied up and then knock me out so…"

I raised my hands and replied, "Hey, that was her idea— not mine because if it was mine I would have had your mouth ducktaped, clothes slashed like claw marks and probably a missing right shoe. Annabeth would have just been tied by the wrists and ankles."

Percy stared at me for a moment before laughing and pulling me and Annabeth into a three-way-hug.

When we pulled apart I think Percy finally realized how odd we must have seemed. "Oh…" He murmured then explained a bit louder. "So, this is my sister, Maggie and yes: I think she's a little bit unstable, too, but not so much that she's a danger."

I opened my mouth indignantly before Annabeth put a hand over it. "Percy, be nice." She said, her hand still over my mouth. "Now say sorry."

Percy looked down and shuffled his feet like a toddler. "Sorry."

"Now, Maggie say sorry." Annabeth instructed moving her hand away from my mouth.

"Me? Why me?!" I asked, shocked.

"Because you were about to say some not-so-pleasant things to your brother in front of a crowd of Romans."

I rolled my eyes, "Syngnó̱mi̱ Percy." I muttered.

Annabeth smiled and the Romans looked even more confused. That made me smile.

Then this annoying blond scarecrow of a boy came up and started nagging us.

When he called me a dirty Graecus— seriously, he singled me out — I turned around slowly. "Excuse me?" I asked and soon Jason's hand was over my mouth and I was muffled as I shouted some choice Greek swear words so they couldn't tell what I was saying.

Leo smiled like he was enjoying this but I ignored him and kept shouting.

After a few minutes I stopped and Jason cautiously removed his hand from my mouth. I straightened my cloak and looked at Octavian. "Okay, now that I've got that out of my system… mostly, anyways… Why are you wearing teddy bears as if they're dead animals about to have their heads cut off like the butcher's shop?"

Percy snickered and even Reyna looked like she wanted to smile at that.

Octavian on the other hand looked like he was going to come at me any second so I smiled.

A few seconds later they got rid of Octavian by telling him to go with Leo on the ship.

Then we had a boring lunch in which we discussed battle tactics. Enh, I'll show you it anyways.

"Gaia expects us to attack. What if we used that against her?" I suggested.

Reyna looked towards me. "And how do you propose we do that?"

I smiled and raised my eyebrows. "Stealth." I stood up and walked around the table as I talked. "We could wait to attack, send small groups out, and we can scatter. She waits for us to strike— it makes her uneasy and jumpy. Every little thing from us will have Gaia jumping off her seat to attack. I propose we send the small groups on their way in a few, one group will consist of the Seven from the prophecy. After a few days we send 'decoys' maybe automations that look like us on a ship and make a big show of it, leaving a false trail."

Percy nodded. "That actually could work…"

I saw the others looked like they agreed to and leaned against the table. "We just need to find place and time for Leo to make the automations and then—," I didn't finish my sentence but fell back instead, my eyes wide yet not seeing the room and people around me.

* * *

_I saw Nico. He was kneeling in front of… Tartarus when something pulled him in. He fell and I screamed._

_Next Nico was shoved into a room, two giants were there. They looked ridiculous in matching clown outfits but one had a nasty looking weapon in hand._

**_The Vision Changed_**

_Now it was me. I was tied up, thrown against the wall of a room. "How did you find us?" Something hissed. _

_"__I don't know!" I yelled, blood pouring face._

_"__But you do… Maybe if I involved your friends…" _

_I narrowed my eyes. "I swear by Olympus if you touch them you will live only long enough regret it." I said furiously._

_"__Ooh, feisty, feisty. Well, well, I suppose another dose of that serum would do… Your friends must hate you now because of it anyways."_

_Somehow that caused fear to me. I thrashed and kicked but a needle was pushed into my throat and all I saw was blackness._

**_The Vision Changed_**

_A ship— our ship, was attacking the Roman Empire._

_An Eidolon was floating near me, I could feel it._

_I watched as deaths occurred under the Eidolon's onslaught._

_Then all I saw was blackness._

* * *

I blinked and saw Annabeth and Percy were holding me up.

All the others were staring with the exception of Jason and Leo who already knew about my gift.

Standing up and touching my neck I smiled embarrassed. "Sorry 'bout that. Sometimes I just space out for a little…"

"You're a Seer!" That Octopus… No, I think his name was Octavia… Whoever dude jumped up and pointed at me like I was an alien.

"Dude, a Seer? Really? To be a Seer I'm pretty sure you have to be related to Apollo and I most definitely am not." I said incredulously.

Reyna eyed me but turned to Octavia. "Maggie is right in that matter and obviously she is a daughter of the sea god. Sit, Senator."

Octavia sat.

Percy sat and looked at him. "Octavian go and rip open another teddy bear or something."

Oh… His name was Octavian… I guess his parents didn't hate him, then.

Anywho, soon he was gone— back on the ship I was told and my mind was racing.

"We need to leave. Forget secrecy." I said urgently, leaning on the table.

"Why?" Annabeth and Percy demanded.

I looked to Reyna. "Can we trust everyone in here?" I whispered seriously.

The praetor held up her hand and asked for three of the romans to leave. All were left were a girl named Hazel, a boy named Frank, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Reyna and I.

"Okay so…" My eyes widened as I realized what would happen if I shared my vision of the _future_. It's against the ancient laws.

Oh no.

I shook my head and started pacing. "The stealth idea was wrong. I need to go, I— I saw a vision." I said, glancing at Annabeth, Percy and Jason.

"What do you mean, a vision?" Frank asked.

"It's a gift." I said shortly when I felt a cold presence in the air. "Be right back." Without another word I took off after the fleeing Eidolon.

Shoving past people and weaving through the crowds without tripping over tiny kids was pretty hard but I managed pretty well for a little. Then the ship shot New Rome and next thing I knew a crowd of Romans had me backed up against a wall.

Thankfully the idiots pinned me next to a fountain.

TeeHee…

Within a second the fountain burst and everyone was doused in water.

During the first seconds of confusion I was able to pull my hood of the cloak up and slip past via shadows.

Soon I was by Jason and Percy and a pretty rockin' awesome hurricane was blowing around us. Percy went to the ship so then it was just a rockin' awesome hurricane…

Oh well, it kept people back.

Soon however a brick hit Jason and… Then it wasn't a hurricane at all.

I was backed against the side of the ship and there were a lot of punches and I think someone found the brick again because it hit my leg.

When someone tried to punch my stomach, though, I lost it and freaked out.

Because that was where Hecate stabbed me.

I screamed in terror and pain as the memories engulfed me.

_The fire…_

_The words carved into me…_

_The whip…_

_The sky's weight…_

_The pain…_

_The pain…_

_Oh my gods, the _pain_!_

I could feel it, I really could. I was back there again in my mind and so was the pain.

For the second time I screamed but this one was even worse than the first. This scream was shrill and terrified and so pain filled.

It was the scream I uttered when Hecate stabbed me.

I crumpled to the ground and held my stomach. I could feel the torrents of blood running out of it again.

Next thing I knew the brick was thrown at my stomach, really letting blood flow.

It wasn't nearly as much as the stab and it wasn't fatal but it was enough for me.

Next thing I knew Jason was there (conscious) and he was trying to get me to the ship while Percy held everyone back.

I was a mess. I was ashen and crying silently but I really couldn't help it.

All the memories…

Jason helped me to the ship and Annabeth took over.

Yeah… We became best friends… I think I already mentioned that, though… Oh well…

Annabeth hugged me while I cried. "Oh my gods, Annabeth. The pain… T-they… My stomach… Hecate was… Oh my gods…"

No one else on the ship understood what I meant (Percy wasn't on) but Annabeth did and she just hugged me tighter. "Oh my gods, Maggie!" She said but then pulled away and noticed the bruises on my face and saw the blood on my cloak. "C'mon." She said, dragging me to the infirmary.

* * *

Within a few minutes I calmed down and my stomach was bandaged and my bruises were fading thanks to the Nectar and Ambrosia. Then we walked up the stairs to see everyone else.

I saw Leo and narrowed my eyes at the Eidolon's presence. "No. One. Move." I said and then approached Leo cautiously. "Leo, create a kind of barrier in your mind so nothing can escape."

Leo nodded.

I was satisfied as I could feel the Eidolon struggling. "I know you're there Eidolon. Where are the others."

In my mind I could hear a cackle.

My eyes widened. "Everyone shield your minds!"

Too late.

Jason, Percy and Leo had gold eyes now.

They decided to target me.

I rolled my eyes before ducking to the side as Jason lunged towards me. "GAIA!" I shouted. "You have to wait, don't you? STOP!" I shouted, totally in control.

A second passed and the boys were back to themselves.

I nodded, happy but I wasn't going to let them know that.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"Eidolons. Since they associate with your mind I guess I can sense their presence better." I shrugged. "Leo what does Festus need?"

* * *

**Enh, terrible chapter, I know, but… It's a chapter… Don't worry, I'm already working on a hopefully much better chapter two… Hopefully… Oh, and we'll be skipping to random parts of the book, I think, because it would be harder to do the whole thing but I may just do the whole thing, I don't know yet…**


End file.
